


SCARED TO WANT LESS

by lovingness



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Sex, Post-Timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingness/pseuds/lovingness
Summary: "My baby...... What if I left you wanting...?... But, baby, you want me to stay."
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	SCARED TO WANT LESS

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [viva la vida](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259513) by [iphido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iphido/pseuds/iphido). 



> warning for: brief mentions of sexual acts.
> 
> very slightly inspired by kit's fic because oikage????? Oikage???????????? pain

_ “Tobio.” _

Tooru’s hands on his ribcage. Tooru’s hands ghosting up, up to his chest. The piercings there, teal and titanium, and healed all the way through. There’s dim lighting flickering in and out, all jewel tones and rich colors.

Everything, though, a little washed out. 

_ “My baby.” _

_ Where are your hands, Tobio?  _ he thinks. Oh; up behind his own head, grasping the pillow for dear life even though Tooru hasn’t touched him yet. Needy, he is. 

_ “What if I left you wanting?” _

_ You’ve been wanting just as long, Tooru, don’t be a dick. _ Ins tead of words, though, Tobio breathes out a desperate _ please, ‘ru, please _ . Wanna get off with you. Want you to fuck me.  _ Please. _

_ “I could leave you here, hard and flushed.” _

Tooru tweaks a nipple and smirks at Tobio’s reaction, his soft lips opening like petals. Does that a few more times, kisses and mouths at the other bud and ignores Tobio’s cock leaking against both their stomachs. Tobio’s head thrown back, neck exposed and peppered with red kisses erotic all on their own. 

The red kisses turned mottled purple in the light.

_ “But, baby, you want me to stay.” _

_ Yes,  _ Tobio thinks, out-of-focus. The words plaster themselves in his mind’s eye, the opposing  _ STAY  _ and  _ LEAVE  _ flooding him as Tooru teases him further. A hand grasps at his cock and his mind blanks out, eyes too blurry to keep open.

He wants to see, wants to watch Tooru as he takes Tobio apart in satin sheets.

_ “Mm, look at me.” _

_ God, I can’t _ , Tobio thinks, chest rising and falling as  _ STAY, STAY, STAY  _ tries to force itself out of his mouth. But he’s- scared? Overwhelmed. Eyes shut and sensation awash over his whole body, even as Tooru’s hand slows.

Don’t stop. Stay. Don’t leave.

_ “Tobio. Tobio?” _

_ Please, stay, Tooru. Love. _

_ LEAVE.  _

_ STAY? _

Tooru sits back, releasing all of his touch, skin-to-skin and hot, at once. The bed creaks.

_ “Talk to me.” _

Tobio blinks his wet eyes open to see Tooru knelt between his spread legs. He can feel his lip quivering but nothing comes out: not words, not even noise. His hands loosen their grip on the pillow behind his head, and then-

_ “No, baby, don’t cry. You’re safe. You’re okay.” _

Tobio tries to say  _ Don’t leave. Stay. Stay.  _

_ Please, not like before. _

All that comes out is a whimper, a sniffle from all the snot, and then Tooru’s scrambling to fall into Tobio’s (outstretched, palms open?) arms and to run his hands through his hair and soothe him and say-

_ “Tobio, I’m here. I’m staying. Please, oh, my god. Tobio?” _

“Tooru? ‘ru, you can’t leave, I-”

“Baby, I’m- I’m right here. What do- god, what did I do?”

_ You didn’t do anything. You’re- perfect? Attentive. I’m the- _

“Problem, it’s me. You don’t-  _ me _ -”

Tobio heaves out a sob into Tooru’s neck and he feels like collapsing, passing out into the bed and dying because there’s something that must have crawled into his chest and crossed some wires; he can’t breathe and he’s the problem and he’s not going to stay this time like he didn’t last time. 

Tooru’s not gonna stay. His- Tooru.

_ “Tobio, baby. Dear. Talk?” _

A slow head shake.  _ Just stay. _

_ “Okay. Lay down?” _

Hesitant nodding after a pause.  _ Stay. _

_ “Alright, I’m gonna- get on my back, on my side, and you put your head right here. In this little- little space I made. I’ll pull the sheets up.” _

“... Tooru …?”

_ “Tobio.” _

“... Tooru- I can’t do it again.”

He shifts and Tobio groans, head lolling. 

“Tobio, do you-? I’m not leaving just because- of this.”

“Please, just-”

Tobio cranes his head, puffy eyes meeting wide ones. Scared, both of them.

“Just tell me I’m good.”

Hands guiding him to lie back down. An arm around his shoulders and his head on Tooru’s chest. 

“Tobio, you’re good. You’re my baby and you’re good and- and you’re fine.”

“Mm, wanna be- with you.”

Yawning. Surrender.

“You’re here. Always here.”

“The morning, too?”

“Here in the morning, too, yeah.”

“I’ll- see you then.”

“The morning. Goodnight, Tobio.”

“‘Night, ‘ru.”

**Author's Note:**

> [coolest place in the world by suki waterhouse. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LlK9LSFp6QY)
> 
> wrote this very quickly and self-indulgently. everyone pray the writing bug stays biting.


End file.
